The Surprise
by SuthrnSftblGrl
Summary: It's the 4th of July and Maggie has a surprise. I wrote this last year, so yea.


**A/N:** Maggie and Bianca are back in Pine Valley for the 4th of July. Now, I know what you're thinking. Who goes home for the 4th of July? Well, apparently, Bianca and Maggie do, because it's my story and I'll write it however I please! Thank you! I was inspired to write this tonight while I was sitting on the pier of my friend's lake house watching fireworks go off all around me. I know, a beautiful site, which I took advantage of. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bianca, Maggie or the boathouse. But I'll say, just for kicks, I own the fireworks that some random guy or girl (use your imagination, throw in some kids, friends, a grill, whatever) are shooting off. They are the pretty kind, not the boring kind. Ok, here ya go.

The 4th of July. Yes, Maggie and Bianca had decided to fly back to Pine Valley. For what, Bianca wasn't sure. Their lives had been semi-crazy over the past few months. Ok, that was a lie. Their lives had been completely turned upside down. Maggie was getting used to life in Paris, and she was sure it was solely because she had Bianca and Miranda there with her. In fact, she was the one who had suggested they go back to Pine Valley for the 4th. Bianca was confused. The 4th of July was great. We got our independence, and for that she was grateful. But, I mean, they were in Paris now, but Maggie insisted they go back to the States.

After a day of grilling out and basically doing nothing but gossip, as was normal when Kane women were around, Maggie had asked Erica to watch Miranda while she took Bianca out. She wanted it to be a surprise for her, but Bianca was determined to make it impossible for Maggie. 

"Maggie, where are we going?" Bianca asked. She trusted Maggie, she really did, but her never failing need to know what was going on at all times was getting the best of her.

"You'll see when we get there. Will you please calm down? You're ruining this!" Maggie replied.

"Well you try walking with a blind fold on in Pine Valley and see how safe you feel, then you get back to me." Bianca snapped back

"Geeze Binks, no need to get feisty. We're almost there."

"Ok, ok. I just wish I knew where there was."

"Man, I'd like to see you try to deny the Kane genes." Maggie rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you just can't let something go without having to know about it. Here I am, trying to surprise you, and you just can't let me do it."

"Fine. I won't say anything else until we get to wherever you are taking me."

"Well it's a little too late for that, because we are already here." Maggie led Bianca up the steps of the boathouse. "You can take the blindfold off now."

Bianca started smiling. "The boathouse. Now this is a part of Pine Valley I wish I could take with me to Paris."

"Tell me about it." Maggie said smiling at Bianca

"So, you surprised me by bringing me to the boathouse. I'll give you credit. You know the way to a girl's heart."

"That's what I was counting on." Maggie mumbled

"What?" Bianca asked

"I said it's not over yet." Maggie quickly replied

"Well if we were going swimming, I wish you would have at least packed me some clothes. Like, say, a bathing suit and a towel."

"No, we're not going swimming. Come here, sit down." Maggie led Bianca to the edge of the boathouse and sat down. Their feet dangling over, almost touching the water.

"What exactly are you up to Maggie?" Bianca asked now confused

"Like I said, can't let me do anything without having to know. Well, you're just going to have to sit there and wait."

"I guess I could do that. But only because I love you so much." Bianca said smiling

"Funny you should say that…"

"Why?"

"Because, I have to tell you something."

"Ok, shoot."

**One word, that's all you said  
Somethin in your voice caused me to turn my head  
Your smile, just captured me  
And you were in my future as far as I could see  
And I don't know how it happened, but it happened still  
You asked me if I love you, if I always will**

"Bianca, ever since the first day I stepped foot in Pine Valley you have done nothing but try to help me. Ever since the first time I saw you, I knew you were special. There was something about your voice, and they way you smiled at me. You were so captivating."

**Well you, had me from hello  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you owned me  
It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from hello**

"You're always there when I need you. You never let me down. You have been the one constant person in my life that I know I will always be able to count on. No matter how bad I screw up, you're always there, ready to help me pick up the pieces and start over. I know I haven't always been the friend you've needed me to be over the past few years. And I'm really sorry for that. But I want to make it up to you. I'm just so sorry it took me so long."

Maggie paused for a minute and looked out over the water. She then turned back to Bianca, and took her hand in hers.

"Maggie, what are you saying?"

**Inside, I built the walls  
So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall  
One touch, you brought it down  
The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me I wasn't gonna love again  
The last time was the last time, I let someone in**

"I know, no matter how much I may want to, I can't get the past 3 years back. No matter how hard I try, I can't take away all the pain and hurt I caused you to go through. But I want you to know that it's always been you Bianca. I never wanted to let you in because I was scared. Now I realize how much time I wasted without you because I was looking for love everywhere but in the one place where I knew I would always find it."

Maggie looked back out over the lake. This time, fireworks started lighting up the sky. Bianca's head shot up to take in the site of the fireworks. She then turned back to Maggie and smiled.

**But you, had me from hello  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you owned me  
It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had the chance you know  
You had me from hello**

"How in the world did you pull this off Maggie?"

"Bianca, I love you. I would move heaven and earth to give you what you need and want. And this was nothing compared to what you really deserve. But I want to spend the rest of my life doing all I can to make you happy. I'm in love with you, and I always will be."

As soon as Maggie said that, another firework went off. It blasted into the sky, but this one was different. When Bianca looked up this time she read the words "I love you" in the sky. She turned back to Maggie, amazed yet again.

**That's all you said  
Somethin in your voice caused me to turn my head  
You had me from hello  
You had me from hello  
Girl I've loved you from hello**

"Please Bianca, say you'll let me make it up to you."

"Maggie, you know you don't have to make anything up to me. But I have to admit, with a show like this, who am I to not give you what you want?"

"Good." Maggie smiled. She leaned in to share her first real kiss with Bianca. As she did, fireworks were going off all around them. They lit the night sky with an abundance of colors. It was beautiful, but Bianca and Maggie were oblivious to it all.

FIN

Song credit to Kenny Chesney- "You Had Me From Hello"


End file.
